Horny Teenage Boys
by Extravagantic
Summary: It's an undeniable truth that, no matter what environment they are raised in, teenage boys will always be horny teenage boys.
1. Tamaki

A person can easily doze off in class for a (seemingly) innocent daydream before it hits them: they have a stiffy in the middle of class. It's an awkward situation, definitely less than pleasant, and there's nothing one can do to get rid of it. Perhaps the most one could do is cross their legs and pretend it's not there.

However, when one is sitting next to the person they were daydreaming _about_, the situation becomes even more awkward.

It was for this reason that Tamaki often tried not to doze off, but there were the occasional days that he couldn't help himself. Unfortunately, today was one of those days, and Tamaki was now feeling uncomfortable in his seat, and was trying to avoid any eye contact with his best friend, Kyouya. But, of course, Kyouya was the curious type, eager to find out any information he didn't know. So while Tamaki was avoiding looking at Kyouya, he could feel his friend's eyes on him as he tried to figure out what was going on in the blond idiot's head.

And, as Kyouya was also very intelligent, he soon figured out what Tamaki's situation was and quietly laughed to himself. Tamaki felt like he should glare, but he couldn't because he was still avoiding eye contact. The situation did improve as class went on, and Tamaki went on with life. Though during his next class, he found himself daydreaming again, only he actually made a point not to include Kyouya in any of it.

He wondered, for a moment, when it was that these fantasies became more and more frequent. There were always those little daydreams about him and Haruhi, but they were never the same. (because Tamaki would never, never, NEVER touch his daughter that way!) But it seemed Haruhi was the only one in the club he hadn't really fantasized about. Even the idea of being with Hunni had crossed his mind, but the longer that daydream went on, the more awkward he felt. He didn't really see Mori as a good partner either, because he figured the older boy would probably top, and Tamaki didn't like the idea of being on the bottom.

No, his fantasies usually revolved around Kyouya or the twins. With Kyouya, he imagined sex would be very… angry? Something like that. Tamaki thought he'd be happy during, but Kyouya always seemed to be angry with everything he did, so he imagined Kyouya with a frown on his face. (Tamaki was perfectly okay with an unhappy Kyouya, though.) As for the twins, those fantasies were a little more creative. Mostly because he could be with one (Hikaru he thought would be the type to struggle for dominance, but Tamaki liked to imagine that he'd win.) or the other (Kaoru he saw giving in easier than his brother.) or even with _both_. With both he could imagine twice the amount of positions they could try. The very idea made him shudder.

And so the day went on and it was eventually time for the Host Club. Actually, it wasn't. They were having a club meeting today, so they took a break from actual hosting.

Tamaki glanced from person to person, remembering one by one each fantasy he had earlier in the day, and he felt himself turn red. It was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

AN: WRITING AGAIN! What's my problem? I always hate my stories. xD

So. Yeah, this isn't it. I'm gonna write more chapters like this, only with the other boys ( sorry Haruhi, you don't get a chapter! ) and after that I'm going to decide if I should go on and add more chapters or not.


	2. Kyouya

It wasn't hard to tell what was going on in a person's head. Like if you are sitting in class and you see your friend squirming in his seat, trying to keep a straight face while looking forward and nowhere else, it was easy to tell that said friend was aroused. Why? Because they were daydreaming about something, or rather somebody, only moments before.

Kyouya was especially good at telling things like that. That is why he had easily guessed what Tamaki's problem was after a moment of watching him. The only thing Kyouya couldn't figure out was _who_ the blond had been thinking about. It bothered him slightly, but he decided to forget about it for now. Instead he just turned his head to look forward and went on with class.

However, during the next few classes, Kyouya continued to notice Tamaki's blank stare and the thought of _who_ he might be daydreaming about reared its ugly head again. Resting his chin on his palm, Kyouya ran through a list of people that may or may not be included. He basically cut most of the people in the school out of the list, and figured that it was most likely about one of the other host club boys. He would have included Haruhi, but Tamaki was so infatuated with the idea of her being his 'daughter' that Kyouya doubted Tamaki would ever fantasize about her.

Yet the thought of _'what about me?'_ passed through his mind, and he began to wonder what it would be like to be with Tamaki sexually. Somehow he thought that most of their sex life would be based purely on make-up sex. After all, Tamaki did seem to peeve Kyouya off very often, and making up would be a good excuse for it. He wondered if he'd actually like it, though. This really wasn't a subject Kyouya thought about very much. He figured he'd just get married sometime in the future and then later only sleep with his wife in order to obtain children.

But what about doing it purely for pleasure? That was definitely something he didn't think about often. Even so, as he did think of it now, he decided that being with Tamaki wouldn't be the most pleasurable, so he moved on to thinking about the other boys. Thinking of Mori first made him really wonder for a moment. Kyouya concluded that Mori wouldn't be a partner that would make sex very pleasurable either. He'd probably be quiet and would do it just to get it over with. That's how Kyouya saw it anyway. Mori didn't seem like the _loving_ type, except when it came to Hunni.

And Hunni… For some reason, Kyouya imagined Hunni being somewhat kinky. Kinky in a way that included covering his partner with sweets and proceeding to clean them with his mouth. Though that may have been an erotic thought to someone else, Kyouya wasn't really fond of sweets, and the entire idea turned him off.

The only two left to consider were Hikaru and Kaoru. Surprisingly, Kyouya actually thought these two would make good partners. He could see them being erotic in a way that _didn't_ include covering someone else in a stick goop. Not only that, but Kyouya found (though he'd never admit it out loud) their brotherly love act to be rather attractive. He didn't know if they were actually close enough to make their act real during intercourse, but the thought _was _sexy. The only problem would be the thought of sex with only one of them. Kyouya didn't really find one appealing without the other. He didn't think he could go through with it if only one wanted him.

It was there that his thoughts ended because he realized that the last bell of the day had rung, and now it was time to get ready for the Host Club's meeting. There he sat down looking calm as ever, though he noted that there were a few other hosts who didn't look so _cool_. He smirked, knowing exactly what had been going through their minds earlier. It would be an interesting meeting.

* * *

AN: I actually got a second chapter done!

It's a miracle. It's even more amazing that I'm updating after only one day. =P


	3. Hikaru

Any excuse to not pay attention in class is a good excuse. Like when your teacher was feeling lazy that day and decided to put on some informational movie that no one cared about, so you could just stare off and pretend that you were watching the television up front. Really, though, you were daydreaming about getting into inappropriate situations with anyone and everyone.

It was exactly that situation that was currently putting a stupid grin on Hikaru's face. It was dark in the room, however, and nobody could actually see the grin or the growing bulge in his pants for that matter. He guessed that Kaoru could probably tell, but only because he could sense some awkward feelings going through his twin as well and decided that they were both probably fantasizing about the same thing. Perhaps even the same person.

Though it was pretty well known that Hikaru had a crush on Haruhi, she wasn't the only host to have caught his attention. In fact, he had a bit of a crush on all of them. Even his own twin, as sick as it sounded. He didn't really consider it wrong though. He couldn't; it was far too late to see anything sickening about an incestuous relationship. Hikaru was not a virgin. He and Kaoru did their fair share of experimenting (and they still did if they were bored enough) so he didn't actually have to fantasize about what it would be like to be with his twin. He knew that it was hot, he knew his twin was overly kinky (Kaoru was usually the one to come up with creative ideas), and so he didn't have to wonder.

He did wonder about the others, though. His favorite was probably Tamaki. He could just imagine himself teasing the older boy until he cried. He could see himself tying Tamaki to the bed, perhaps even blindfolding him. Hikaru was sure he could get away with practically anything he wanted to do with Tamaki, and that was why he thought sex with him would be the best. (err, second best, maybe. Hikaru wouldn't ever consider anyone better than Kaoru.)

Occasionally he imagined himself in bed with Kyouya, but he imagined that he'd probably be the one in a position similar to was Tamaki's would have been, and he didn't like that so much. Hikaru preferred being on top. (perhaps it was because Kaoru was nervous during and took it slow to avoid hurting his twin.) Whatever the reason, Hikaru didn't like fantasizing about Kyouya as much for that reason. He would admit though that he found Kyouya to be the most handsome of all the hosts. He just wished the boy didn't strike him as the type to top.

There was one person he didn't mind topping, and that would be Mori. Mori was just naturally the kind to be on top, always. Hikaru didn't mind because he found the older boy's body to be _very_ sexy, and he found it was easier to imagine every part of his perfectly sculpted body if he was seeing it from below. The thought practically made him drool, but he wiped any saliva off his lip before it could go any further. Sex with Mori just sounded amazing, even if Hikaru would have to be on the bottom.

Hunni was also someone Hikaru thought would probably make a good partner in bed. Hikaru also liked sweets, though maybe not as much as Hunni, but enough to where he could see himself and the other boy having a whole lot of fun using those sweets. Plus, there was something about a seemingly innocent face that really turned Hikaru on. (sometimes he had a hard time resisting his brother during their love acts. He wished his twin didn't have such a cute face.) Hunni's small form was a little bit awkward, though, and Hikaru imagined the position would have to be different from how he imagined it with everyone else.

Somehow, Hikaru managed to miss the movie ending and the lights being turned back on because he came out of his daze after a paper wad whacked him in the head. He picked up the paper and opened it up to read the nice, familiar handwriting that belonged to his twin.

'Stop daydreaming! People are staring at you,' was all it said, and upon reading it Hikaru looked around. People were, indeed, staring, and a blush grew on his face. Luckily the bell rang and Hikaru managed to escape out of the room and headed to music room for the Host Club's meeting. He felt Kaoru's presence as his twin neared, and he felt a hand grab his own. He looked at Kaoru who grinned a wicked grin. "Have a nice daydream?" the younger teased, and Hikaru blushed even more.

The two entered the music room and sat down. Hikaru could see that his twin was still in a teasing mood, and he sighed. Somehow he felt this meeting would go horribly wrong.

* * *

AN: I'm updating for the only person who reviews my story. I LOVE YOU, STRANGER, AND I THANK YOU.


	4. Kaoru

One had a choice of what they could do as the teacher explained to the class why he was putting on a movie, and how it was very educational. The choices were: be a good student and pay attention, sleep, or take this as a chance to masturbate in class.

Speaking of which, when Kaoru turned his head to look at his brother, he could practically _feel_ Hikaru's hard on. Or maybe it was his own that he was feeling. Either way, he could tell that his twin was having some sort of sexual fantasy at the moment, and the very thought was turning him on. Then again, almost everything Hikaru did turned Kaoru on.

Literally everything. Something as simple as taking a drink of water was enough for Kaoru to jump him. Hikaru never questioned Kaoru as to _why _he was molesting him, but Kaoru always assured that it was for 'experimental purposes only'. Which was a total lie.

Kaoru was not afraid to admit that he often slept with Hikaru. And he wasn't afraid to admit that he liked it. More than he probably should. (well of course, he shouldn't actually like it at all.) But how could he _not_ enjoy it? After all, Hikaru was _huge_. Kaoru envied the person his brother would marry. They'd get to enjoy any pleasure that Hikaru was willing to give.

Kaoru honestly didn't think he could handle being with a guy with a small penis. (or a woman at all because he had learned from recent experimentation that he was not very good on top.)

Thinking of small penises made Kaoru wonder about Hunni. Sure, the boy had a small body, but that didn't necessarily mean he was small _everywhere_. At the same time, he couldn't see Hunni being on top. But, because it was his imagination and he could fantasize about whatever he wanted, he decided Hunni could be on top.

All of this surprised him slightly because he had never actually considered having sex with anyone but Hikaru. He found that he liked the idea of being with someone else, and began to consider what the others would feel like.

And, he concluded that Kyouya had a very small penis. He let out a snort when he thought it, but he could see it being true. It definitely gave Kyouya a reason to be angry all the time. Since he found small penises to be revolting, Kaoru decided _not_ to imagine sex with Kyouya and went on to someone else.

Mori, he thought, would have to be big. _Too_ big, perhaps. Kaoru was okay with that, though. 'Too big' was probably a good thing. He could imagine himself being filled completely; more than he had ever been before. He caught himself wanting to moan, but stopped so he wouldn't look so strange. He then thought that it would be better to not imagine this anymore. The film would be ending soon anyway.

Then again, he hadn't actually considered what Tamaki would be like yet. He smirked at the idea of being with Host Club's king. He was sure that most people had fantasized about it at some point in their years as an Ouran student. He had absolutely no guesses on Tamaki's size, however. But sex with Tamaki seemed like something that would be amazing no matter how big he was. (maybe it was because Kaoru had secretly had a crush on Tamaki since they met him.) While Kaoru wasn't really the type to enjoy gentle lovemaking, he saw Tamaki being the type to be careful with his partner. Kaoru thought the idea was sweet.

His daydreaming was interrupted by the flash of the lights as they were turned on. It took him only a moment to notice that people were staring at his (still daydreaming) twin. Kaoru quickly pulled out a piece of paper, wrote a note, and wadded it up before tossing it at Hikaru. He watched with an amused expression as Hikaru read the note and proceeded to turn bright red. And when the bell rang, Kaoru hurriedly followed Hikaru out of the classroom. He caught up with his twin in the hallway, grabbing his hand and grinning. "Have a nice daydream?" he asked, making Hikaru turn even more red.

The two headed to the music room for the Host Club's meeting, and they sat side by side like usual. He could see that a few of the other hosts looked rather uncomfortable. Still grinning, he glanced at Hikaru – an obvious sign that he was planning something. This was going to be a fun meeting.

* * *

AN: Another chapter! Hooray! And I got a lot more reviews for that last chapter. People must really like Hikaru....

( and I just realized that neither twin wants to have sex with Kyouya. xD )

I decided that I am going to continue on with the story after writing Mori and Hunni's chapters. If anyone has any couple requests, go ahead and mention them~ Either way, I'm pretty much gonna put everyone with everyone else. xD


	5. Hunni

There's a feeling that you get when you are sitting on the bleachers in gym class with nothing to do but watch the students who were playing some sport. That feeling? Boredom. The only two ways to maintain one's sanity during this time were by either going out and playing too, or zoning out until the class was over.

Hunni chose the latter, mostly because he didn't particularly like gym. He was strong already, so there was no need for him to gain muscle. Mostly he took this class because Takashi was in it. He couldn't say he really minded though. Really, what student would hate the chance to drift off and daydream about whatever they wanted?

Many people would probably guess that Hunni often daydreamed about eating sweets. Then again, most people didn't really know Hunni that well. He was able to eat cakes all day, every day. There was something else he wanted, and he could only have it in his fantasies.

Hunni was not as innocent as everyone liked to think.

These daydreams of his did usually include cake. However, the cake was used for more things that just eating. Because, who wouldn't love having a delicious treat be served on another person's body? Or perhaps you could get creative with the chocolate syrup and you could make a large chocolate sucker for yourself.

The possibilities were endless, and Hunni wished he could try them all. Unfortunately, he felt it was necessary to preserve his innocence. For now, anyway. It wouldn't feel right if he had to be all sweet and cute around the ladies if he wasn't a virgin.

So for now he'd have to settle for mere fantasies. He had already considered what it would be like to be with all of his friends. He didn't care how weird it sounded, it was true. His favorite to imagine was, oddly enough, Kyouya. There was something about the boy that really drove Hunni wild. Perhaps it was that cool attitude of his. He saw Kyouya being the type to go without hesitation. Hunni hated the idea of someone stopping midway through sex because they thought they were hurting him. Even if they were, he wouldn't _want_ them to stop.

One person he definitely considered to be the type to stop was Takashi. At the same time, Hunni knew that Takashi would understand that stopping was the last thing he wanted and would continue. Takashi would also be the most loving of the group. (not that it really mattered, Hunni just interested in the sex, no matter what it felt like.) A very good thing about Takashi would be that Hunni could probably cover him in whatever substance he wanted, and Takashi wouldn't complain.

This made him consider the twins. Hunni saw them both enjoying sweets mixed with sex, and Hunni did like that about them. There was a problem in their separate personalities, though. While Hikaru probably wouldn't hesitate, there was a chance that Kaoru might. Or what would be even worse, Kaoru might be so submissive that he wouldn't even try to top. The twins together would be better than having them separate, Hunni decided. (well, Hikaru wouldn't be bad on his own, but Hunni rather liked the two-for-one deal.)

Tamaki was the one person Hunni would not consider a good partner. He'd hesitate. Tamaki wasn't a huge fan of the sweets either, so Hunni doubted that he would enjoy being covered in any sticky substance. Plus, the boy was just so awkward that there was no way he could even make the sex pleasurable. That was just Hunni's opinion, though. Perhaps he was completely wrong.

"Mitsukuni."

Hunni blinked, snapping out of his daydream to see the face of his favorite cousin. He realized that the class had ended moments before and it was now time for them to leave and go to the Host Club's meeting. They left the gym (Hunni sitting on Mori's shoulders as usual) and headed up to the music room. There they sat and Hunni watched the twins exchange glances and Tamaki shift in his seat. Perhaps this meeting wouldn't be as boring as gym class.

* * *

AN: I honestly had no idea how to write this chapter. I was trying to keep the characters… in character. But it's hard to make Hunni a horny teenage boy if he's innocent. xP

Oh well. On to the next hard one. ( I REALLY don't know what to do for Mori. Darn characters with no personality! )


End file.
